User talk:Timjer
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichika Abarai page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 10:11, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Lille's power Ey, thanks for adding Lille's spiritual power to his page with references and everything. Can't believe we overlooked that for so long.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:48, July 19, 2018 (UTC) :By all means, though I imagine it will be trickier since almost all of his combat feats come once he's empowered by The Miracle.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:32, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Just looked it over and, aside from some minor grammar tweaks, it looks great! Thanks again for the work.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:43, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Roleplay Hi. Do you want to roleplay Bleach with me? BrittalCroftFan (talk) 10:28, July 21, 2018 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan RE: Royal Guard Discussion Hey there. I closed the discussion because it had become clear that it was more of a discussion in regards to if he retconned and if he did not. Its possible that he did, I do not claim to know. But Talk pages are there for improvement of a page and without a point of reference to the topic then it becomes speculation which is not something that should occur on a Talk page which is there for provable and such discussions. In regards to being unreferenced, the information regarding the Royal Family is referenced as Chapter 223 Rangiku states that there is a Royal Family, Yamamoto agrees with her before continuing about their role. He then states that Aizen's goal is to slay the Soul King, just he king doesn't say that he intends to kill the rest of the Family. Sure there was nothing in the Final arc but Yhwach also called the Soul King Father without any real explanation. If its a proper discussion with relevant facts and reference points to consider then sure belongs on the Talk Page but it didn't contain such, it contained opinions on if it was retconned based on not seeing them. That belongs in the Forums. I don't care if he did retcon it and I don't care, holes are in stories all the time. Good day!! RE: Novels We do not ignore the existence of the novels, otherwise there wouldn't be articles for them allowed on our Wiki but there are. I have in the past discussions stated that I wouldn't mind main canon articles having separated Tabs for the Novels but this was disagreed with. I'm fine with that. I am just enforcing policies as this site has been agreed upon. But I can see the point that was made. Everyone moaning about the Novels hasn't even taken the time to fill out the relevant articles and are just whining about adding the information to canon articles where, in my opinion and others who maintain the wiki, the information does not belong. I have no interest in reading summarised translations. I am never going to read something I will not enjoy because people on the internet demand it. Re:Request for self-ban Timjer, might I suggest that if you are frustrated with today's discussion with SunXia that you simply take a short break instead? I see from the timestamp that your request came shortly after that discussion and I think maybe with a bit of time you will not feel so strongly about it. Only you could determine how long that would be, I would not block you for that and I don't want it in the logs that you were blocked, as anyone can see that and it might have unintended consequences if somebody did see it and thought you did something. Regarding that discussion, Sun does set out to be harsh on you and certainly did not mean to leave you feeling down about anything if that is how it has affected you. It is just to let you know where and how things should be done so you can improve - we were all given plenty of criticism about the quality of our work over the years, including myself, it is not anything personal. I realise that can be frustrating but it is not something that is meant to hurt. Anyway, I hope you reconsider in time. Also, I realise I could do better when it comes to praising the things people do around here, so I want to add: thank you for your work, particularly on the Jump Force page but also elsewhere, including in undoing vandalism on the wiki. 22:35, November 17, 2018 (UTC) :Glad to hear it. Best wishes, 19:30, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: Novels In regard to adding info to the articles, I am referencing this thread. I personally suggested Tabs to separate out Other Media since that is the only way Bleach will grow unless they renew the Manga with Tite Kubo. It was decided that how this could happen would only be discussed after those articles have been filled out in the standards of our Wiki. Yes you have done a lot of work, very good work as I have said, but its not finished in order to open those discussions on how. These things need properly discussed before running into them. I know these things can become frustrating but as Sal says in that thread, people just want us to add novels to the canon articles but didn't care over and over that we requested the actual articles to be filled out too as Novels have been sitting there since 2006 and nobody's touched them just want to add things to characters pages when the Novels agree with their speculation. I made that thread a year and half ago and still people refused to do the novel pages if they wanted to discuss adding it the pages, my personal preference being separated into tabs away from Manga canon. You have only just recently volunteered to do this and this takes time so please have patience. Until the novel pages are finished this will be our stance. :The OC characters are a bit of a sore spot here. I recall the Spirits Are Forever With You characters were not received well here and seen a bit a ridiculous. I wouldn't personally be against having like a list for them like we do for other types of groups but its not my call has to be discussed. But I am sure it still applies like before, people don't want more novel pages created until the other novel pages for the novels themselves are not stubs. Re: Ichibē Hyōsube I'm not quite sure myself. I looked over edits at the time but I will check in with the dudes on the 'Cord server. And also of course i got the reference I like SOME cool things do you get me!! lol Love that film, have a fear of blood but the political commentary and such is amazing. :I raised it with them and Xil says it reverted back. I'm pretty useless right now as been infected with another strain of cough or fever and grr not sleeping because of it. ::Woops so slow didn't realise you had messaged him already. D'oh! Far as I remember, while Ichimonji controls black and removes names/halves power/etc., Shirafude Ichimonji renames things - which is an extension of the original power, and Bankai-level in its own right, but nothing to do with darkness. And when Ichibei renamed Yhwach, the slash of his brush was colored white like the tendril thing on the end of his brush, so I think it's part of the Bankai. Since it's gone during 610, I'm fairly confident Futen Taisatsuryō is a Shikai technique.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:44, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :I totally get that feeling, I remember thinking something similar at the time, but my logic is that Ichibei's basically the strongest Shinigami after Yamamoto, whose Shikai was pretty much Bankai-level in its own right, and being able to rename things is a much more potent ability for Ichibei than "simply" destroying someone so hard they can't even reincarnate, which would also be a Bankai-level ability, so I can see it being a less preferential but ultimately still possible ability for his Shikai.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:28, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Re: Image Sure thing, but I've got access to a higher-quality scan than the Mangastream stuff we used to use and we like to avoid using JPG files whenever possible, so I've uploaded my own variant as a PNG file and added that to the gallery. Hope that works.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:05, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Hi are you the one writing and adding the summarised CFYOW novel info? If yes, then thanks! RE: Continuing Discussion I'm forced to say it here: You are not forced to say anything. You still brought nothing new to the table except irrelevant DragonBall references like we should be like that Wiki. We have no intention of ever being like that Wiki. Oh sorry and As its made abundantly clear you admins simply do not like the novels. That's it. Those are not related to Bleach Wiki at all. You already know how several of us feel about the ahem, revelations made up in the Novels but doesn't change it was a dedicated team decision to have the Canon Policy as it is, seven years ago. I opened a discussing on the matter, I have linked it several times to you and our position has not changed and you know this. The matter is resolved you just don't like the answer. And the answer is, Tabs will be discussed being added to the Articles when the all Novel articles are completed to our standards. New users who have not proven their dedication to the Wiki beyond "But the novels that have been out since 2006 that I suddenly care about" are not going to change that. Our canon policy remains. Discussion Closed. Re: Apology and explanation Sorry I was working. ::For starters, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. Sleeping and calming down have given me a new perspective on things. Funny how that works. I am sorry too for any insults or bad feelings I might have caused. It was not intentional but I am still sorry as I don't want to hurt you. ::Thing is, I suppose that my issue was that I kept taking it personally whenever you closed discussions that I was a part of. I don't mean this offensively, just constructively, but you do. None of my actions are "I'm going to mess with someone today" just always to keep the peace. ::Likewise, I think I should emphasize that I'm an aspie with a depression. '' I got that from one of your previous posts. I am sorry for your struggles. I also myself struggle from Mental Health issues but in a different way to you. I also understand that sometimes the wiring of your brain can make it difficult to distinguish between some things, in this case when something is a personal attack or not simply because it annoys you. Which is why I spend so much time explaining and repeating my position and trying to show how I ''literally have shown gratitude for your work and tried to honestly help. I understand its not always obvious when our feelings are hurt and we are distressed, whether someone hurt us or we took hurt from their actions. Add your situation into that and we do get even more confused. I hope I am not offending you by stating the above. My mum and dad met volunteering to help people with a variety of disabilities from mild mental disabilities all the way up to physically disabled. Unrelated, but my first best friend had Down Syndrome, she was a lot older than me but it never mattered. She died when I was 11 so the harsh realities of what different conditions can mean has always been evident in my life. I actually always wanted to be a teacher because I was raised around always wanting to help. Sadly, when I was 22, I hope I do not gross you out here, but I basically started bleeding daily. As in that thing that happens to cis women once a month, well it happened every day and I was/am in agony a lot and as you can imagine also tired and anaemic. I get an injection that gives me medicated menopause that stops the bleeding but not completely and helps the pain but its still very potent. Side effects of that are hot flushes and dizziness and nausea a lot. So, sometimes when I think I am being clear and polite, maybe I haven't been due to tiredness or dizziness or because sitting up is just hurting me and I am distracted with it. So if I am ever not clear, a wee quick message just to let me know helps. But yeah because of this and many other factors, I also suffer depression and don't worry its nothing to be ashamed of, we should all talk about it. But on this topic, have you ever thought of joining the discord? No pressure but sometimes its easier to talk if theres ever anything you need to flag to me. There's no pressure but it might be easier to resolve any disputes you have with me or my actions. No pressure though but I do hope you well. ::What that means is that, as it turns out, I take criticism far harder than regular people. Now, I know that constructive criticism is a thing, really, but whenever people criticise me, I just can't help but strongly feel like they don't like what I'm doing. I know its hard to distinguish and often that can be out of your control. Honestly, your work is valued here, sorry if I haven't made that overly obvious or anything. I also do honestly understand that which is why I do keep replying and restating my points and such. I admit I can become emotional (I get hormone imbalances often) when people accuse me of thing I don't feel is justified so I too can become extremely defensive because I know I am mostly a pacifist and don't want to hurt anyone unless they are trying to physically hurt me or someone I love. Sorry for any overtly emotional responses from my side as well. ::Wow, this was easier in my head. You did great :) ::Plus, if it makes you feel any better, I am on antidepressants for years now, and likely for years to come. It certainly doesn't make me feel better that you have to take medication. But I also understand that sometimes, while yes they can help in many situations, sometimes they can knock you for six in certain situations. I remember when they gave me them for chronic pain and when didn't work I tried to come off them and my whole body nearly shut down until I took them again and weaned myself off them. Gained a new understanding for Drug Addicts at that. But yeah rambling. Hopefully they help you deal with things but I understand they have side effects. I wish you luck on that as medication can suck even when we need it. :See, this is why I prefer to talk things out. I know you had your reasons, but stopping discussions before people can fully get things off of their chests only makes things worse IMO. I get that, I think discourse is very very important. However sometimes, it can be counter-productive at certain times like arguing over the same thing over and over knowing we aren't going to change each others minds. I don't mind calmly discussing things but as soon as people use insults, and arrogant isn't really a nice word, then it becomes personal and people start becoming upset. I have tried to continue those types of discussions before and they spiral to even worse words and insults until someone gets banned. Meanwhile the Wiki suffers because someone could have been doing work instead of insulting each other. I know, having talked it out with the guy, that he didn't intend it to be an insult but arrogant isn't really a descriptive word that invokes positive feelings. Quite the opposite in fact. It's basically saying "You are wrong and too proud to see it" which is not productive in discourse. When these things happen my reaction to go on the defensive and then it becomes an argument. So, instead, I shut it down and stop it spiralling. Disagreement is fine, even if I am so tired of having this same conversation with user who have no interest in editing on the Wiki (not you, you obviously do) joining to just tell us they are right and we are wrong. As long as it stays respectful its fine even if it does bore me saying same thing for years, as long as its respectful its not against the rules. But if its goes against them, I will shut it down because that is my role and I don't want drama on the Wiki. But yeah sorry if that was long winded or I went off track, I can ramble a lot. But I am sorry if I have hurt you. Hopefully we can learn to live together. :) :Sorry I was at hospital. :::Just wanted to let you know I read your reply and I am touched that you were so open with me as well. :Awk I am happy that my words touched you, that is a compliment, the kind I like. Your bravery touched me too. I don't consider it brave on my part because I have always been open about my struggles, granted not as much of a chance to discuss them because the Wiki did quieten after the Manga ended. But if ever listen to our old (mostly) weekly podcasts we would regularly make jokes about how I needed a terminator body like that from Salvation so I could do the things I wanted to. After years of being shamed into silence and told to shut up about "womens problems" because they made people uncomfortable, I have become rather focal about it. I did apologise however to you because I know tradition and culture is to sweep things like vaginal and reproductive issues under a carpet with mental health so I know can make people feel uncomfortable but I also feel both are very important to discuss. :::Sorry for being so late to reply, as I kinda let it sink in and I didn't really know how to respond. TBH, I'm not really that good at, well, this. :I hope you never feel forced to respond. Its ok to quietly take things on board and decide how you want to process them. I admit I hoped I didn't make you feel uncomfortable in anyway but I also wanted you to know that you are not alone. Yes I will never fully understand your struggles and I should never pretend to but just that sometimes we are all struggling and sometimes its healthy to know that and to share that. Sometimes it lightens the burdens and helps us to understand one another a little better and to empathise with each other. :::Honestly, I thinkt that having talked like this really helped patch things up between us. :Yeah me too. I won't pretend that we will always see eye to eye but sometimes its good to accept we are both human and both have things that cause us to make errors in judgement. I am glad you took the time to talk to me and I'm glad you didn't take me also explaining my position as me trying to put my problems over yours. Sometimes people take it like that and I am so glad you saw what my intention really was. :::PS: Just in case you don't have the wrong idea, I only mentioned my medication to build a bit of a bridge. I wasn't implying that you'd be happy I am reliant on it. :Oh of course not. I know what medication can do and I know that sometimes it can solve one problem while opening up a whole other can of worms. So I know its a fine balance that can even take years or decades to get right. Sorry if my rambling about it made you feel I was justifying myself, I didn't mean to make you feel like I was implying you were. I'm glad we can talk openly as I am not just Sun the Strict Mod and you are not just Timjer The Divided Novel Lover (sorry a wee joke about you feeling pulled at either side, feel free to tell me if its too much). There's more to us than that :) ::I hope you are keeping well. Giving you a heads up, I closed your thread because its becoming an insult hotspot, if you need me to reopen it, ask, but becoming a wee bed for non-editors who disagree with me to start insulting again. I didn't remove it so the replies can still be read. Re: Colored Manga Hey man, glad you're enjoying the updates. At the moment, I don't have ALL the remaining chapters, though they're all available: this guy is being awesome enough to buy the digital volumes (since they're sorta region-restricted) and send me JPGs of the pages via email so I can update the images here on the wiki. In the past we've managed a volume per day, but he's currently in the midst of a hectic life so we can't promise we'll have everything done by next Monday, but everything SHOULD be colored soon enough.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:03, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Pic request Done.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:54, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Heads Up on Closure Hey there Timjer. Just giving a heads up because I don't want you annoyed at me. I woke up this morning to find that users from the Fanon Wiki who have a long history of starting Drama here had once again come over to insult people here and their work ethic. These users have been told many times over the years we do not want their Drama here and the last time it happened one of their users basically expressed the desire to punch a woman and made sexist remarks about me being on my period and such. You can find that here. Woke up to multiple attacks on my character from people who have no interest in contributing here. So I have shut down what has again become a toxic conversation. These types of cross wiki invasions is what I try to avoid. So just giving you a heads up on this. Hope you are well. Oh it looks like we will be dividing the novel into tabs so that should be great. :I'd also like to apologize again for my first response being a down-and-dirty rant at the interlopers. That was probably pretty jarring for someone not familiar with this wiki's history, but like I mentioned they've been at this for a while and I'm so past the point of caring about formality and professionalism with them. That being said, I should've handled it more tactfully and steered the conversation back to wiki improvement instead of going straight to escalation, and I truly didn't mean to drag you into things or ignore your points. Just wanna make clear that you being willing to not only work on the wiki, but come to us for help and guidance in addition to offering your own suggestions truly is a breath of fresh air and the type of work ethic we've been sorely needing for the better part of a decade now. Hope you have a good rest of the day.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:31, May 18, 2019 (UTC) ::So glad you are not mad at me. This is the type of tripe I avoid by shutting the conversation down where it roots. Those users have made blogs on their own Wiki linking people back to me personally so they will come over and attack me. Their drama is not needed and frankly not helpful. But thank you for focusing on the Wiki. Did not realise I could have closed that thread and let it remain as an announcement so i think i am going to open a new one, create a new announcement and close so that it's read-only as that is what I intended in the first place. :::So there was no intent of discourse when you posted that thread? Merely a mistake, I see? So my assumption was naïve optimism.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 09:47, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Re:CFYOW First, yes, you may call me as you please so long as it is within the realms of a name. Secondly, that sort of decision would not be reached with any other medium of Bleach, yet these novels are somehow unique. The non-canon filler is documented a faithfully — perhaps more faithfully in some respects — than certain canon material, and that is saddening to behold. Kubo may not write the novels directly, but he is involved with the novels in the same manner that Toriyama and Kishimoto are involved in Dragon Ball Super and Boruto, and there is not a single soul that questions that validity. This wiki is making, as they say, mountains out of molehills, and wasting its time on trifles. There is no mystery on how to handle this. Rewriting the canon policy to include these novels is the easiest, and most direct method with which to handle this, and yet the way I see it here, I may as well have asked someone to tell me with the face of God looks like. I believe this is far easier than any single soul here is making it.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 10:05, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Welcome to the editor life Seems like you're experiencing the crap editors on this wiki have been dealing with ever since its inception with these new schmucks acting hoighty-toighty and demanding that their will be made manifest while never doing anything themselves. Almost like a rite of passage at this point. It's rough, and your frustration toward them is entirely justified, but please keep in mind that for all the vocal idiots, there's a silent majority that appreciates your work here, and myself and the rest of the mods/admins who do so vocally as well. Hopefully that's enough to counterbalance the losers.--Xilinoc (talk) 11:39, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Novel Content Good morning, Timjer. I'm Kenji and I've been an editor of Bleach fanon wikis for a good few years now -- I could nearly be called a piece of the furniture at this point. I talked to SunXia and Xilinoc earlier and I was directed to you. I'm hoping to spend some of my free time documenting the novels here -- whether in sandboxes or tabs or whatever format is agreed upon -- and was just wondering which translations your using for the novels? We may as well be singing from the same hymn sheet as it where. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 12:41, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :No problem, Timjer. Those are the same translations I've been using -- and the same ones most people are using at this point if comments on reddit account for anything -- so we're good on that front! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:52, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Re: HIkone page Sorry, I saw your comment about it previously in the forum I think, but I was busy with other stuff and didnt get to look properly at it until now. It seems good and I agree with the approach of keeping the updates in line with the book summary. I'm happy for that to be added as a proper page. Keep up the good work. 17:33, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Hogyoku Resurreccions I'll be honest, I thought these alternate universe Hōgyoku Resurreccións were gonna stop with Nelliel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra, but I'm glad you're keeping up with and adding this new stuff. I just...I can't believe they gave one to Zommari...--Xilinoc (talk) 12:09, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, that makes sense. And yeah, it absolutely does look better, as does Yammy's and Nnoitra's - something about the energy coming off enhances the effect.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:18, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Will you be writing out the appearance of Nnoitra, Yammy, and Zommari new forms? Darkmachines (talk) Do you think Szayel and Aaroneiro are next? I feel Harribel, Starrk and Baraggan will be last ones. Also do you think Luppi, Dordoni, Cirucci, Gantebainne, and Rudobon should get Hogyoku Resurreccions too? They are all alive and level of the Espada too. Darkmachines (talk) Huh you know something interesting, for what we seen so far, seem the Espada have the Hogyoku in their hollow hole right? Zommari new form is the first time we get to see his hollow hole right? So be interesting for the remain Espada. Stark and Baraggan have their on their chest, but Szayel, Aaroneiro, and Harribel have hollow in weird areas on them. Wonder if we get to see then in some degree, since I guessing Kubo didn't know where Nelliel's hole would be and that why he has the Hogyoku in the end of her new lance. What do you think? Darkmachines (talk) Proving yourself Hi Timjer. Just commenting on your edit summary here. Just want to say that you are not being timed or anything. Just in case, not saying you feel this way, but there is no pressure for you to be seen posting in that article all the time. Take whatever time you need. We can already see that you are dedicated to improving our wiki beyond just coming here to slander our interpretations. I mean its fine if you find that type of editing easier, I was just concerned you felt pressured by either us or unsavory elements of discordia. Hope you are well. :I had a feeling that was the case but I just want to make sure you don't push yourself too hard for elements that were only interested in forcing us to change to suit them rather than focus on things needed on the actual wiki. But I am glad you are ok and no need to b sorry was just making sure. Waiting for the new characters you uploaded to be available for trial play in Brave Souls so can collect the gifs or more videos for gifs. ::Schiffy loves it or did I think he had like 500+ days or something logged on in a row. Me personally, its hit and miss for me. like theres certain fun free aspects to it but there is a lot of pay to win because well its like a lootbox. You have to keep summoning characters which costs orbs but you can earn orbs through gameplay. BUT when you can buy orbs and character bundles you can see those that do do the pay to win side. You can see it more on the Vs Battles where you see other players with really high attack ratings and such you know they have paid for things that both allows you to get certain characters and level them up. My and my friend would some times co-op but you notice the difference in types of characters you max level. I think they need to work a lot on 3* characters. When the game first came out you had lots of different versions of all the characters. But now it feels like only 5* is focused on. So when you summon you get lots of 3* Shinigami that you already have before when they could do 3* Arrancars and Hollows but just feels like they focus on the 5* characters now in terms of new releases but still end up with loads of repeats that you have to sell our use to augment other characters. But the free aspects are not completely limited like in lots of pay to win games. You get plenty of tickets to work with, I currently have 999 quest tickets and thats considering i do do dailies and weekly quests or "Orders". Discord Ey Timjer, just had a thought: would you like to join the wiki discord? Figure it might be more efficient to hash out inquiries and collaborate on there than the back-and-forths we've been having on talk pages till now, plus I think you're a chill enough guy that you'd fit in well with the atmosphere.--Xilinoc (talk) 11:52, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :We can give you a link to join if/when you decide to, just let me know.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:28, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: infobox novel inclusion Yeah, I'll do that. Regarding the infobox on Hikone's page, give his unique nature is everything that you think needs to be there catered for or do you think it would be better to use the one on Ichigo Kurosaki's page, which for example allows you to add resurreccion or does it need Quincy spirit weapon added? 16:29, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hofyoku forms concept art Hey, that's pretty cool, thanks. I don't know about uploading it either, but it's definitely useful for writing the descriptions.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:07, August 28, 2019 (UTC) I'm most likely going to replace Harribel and Baraggan pictures with better one like the other Espada. But later when I can find the most full body shots of them Ok? Darkmachines (talk) Don't worry I will when I can find them of course. Did for Starrk and the others before, but might take a few days before I can find the full appearance ones. Darkmachines (talk) I need you help, the new full appearance pictures of Harribel and Baraggan Hogyoku Forms where delate for zero reason and now I can't find away to upload them again anymore. Can you help me because I don't know how to get a delate picture back Darkmachines (talk) I need help. I was ban on the Discord and don't know how to get back on it and be unbanned? What should I do? Darkmachines (talk) Re: Aura pic Oh, sorry, I didn't notice the Hikone pic and thought you just added that to their image gallery, I'll undo that too if you don't. The problem with the images isn't the FUR, which I'm glad you filled out, but rather 1. the fact that they have no background and seem edited as a result (though maybe it was ripped from the files like that, idk, but we don't use backgroundless images regardless) and 2. them being video game images for characters not originating from the games; it's similar to why we don't use the Brave Souls promotional art for the final arc's Shikai and Bankai releases in the actual powers and abilities sections of characters - we always use the manga/anime portrayal, even if it's just sketches by Kubo. I'm sorry for not explaining it better in my edit summary, and I don't mean to brush off your work there, but that's just how the policies are.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:16, October 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Nurse Roka profile pic Ah yes, the random nurse Yammy killed that Narita decided to make important. I think she had a decent shot in the Arrancar arc, lemme go find that.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:57, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :"Decent" may be a strong word, but there you have it.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:06, February 3, 2020 (UTC) ::That's Narita writing for you. See: Seinosuke's involvement/characterization in CFYOW. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't bring back this guy and reveal he was actually the 10th Division captain before Isshin who got to retire because he had dirt on the Noble Families and has two Bankai...but maybe that's just my bias at work.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:48, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :::Yeah, and I'm seeing that he also decided to make YUSHIMA "canon" in SAFWY? Like, why?! Of all things, why the guy with the TV remote Zanpakutō and a direct contradiction to the existence of Kirio Hikifune? Uuuuuuuuugh. As always, I don't mean to disparage your work in updating the wiki with his stuff, but this kinda crap is why I can't stand Narita and his "contributions" to the series.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:21, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :::Well it a lot better give some background character the light, then forget about them completely. Remember in the manga when Ulquiorra and Yammy return to Aizen. We saw three Arrancars that never were used at all and forget completely. That is a waste of design if you ask me. Darkmachines (talk) :::Hey, I was wondering if this intro was really right here? Darkmachines (talk) :::https://bleachfanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Kenpachi_Kuruyashiki :::Oh I was wondering if the intro in the site page I send you could be used here, since it seem real and right. Sorry about that. Darkmachines (talk) :::Think you get to Arrancar 100, Cien Granz tomorrow? Darkmachines (talk) Orihime's Father I was looking up and learn there was a cancelled chapter of Bleach the reveal Orihime's father, but he was a hollow now. Just wondering if that was interesting?Darkmachines (talk) :That sounds like the Bleach Pilot Chapter. 22:54, February 8, 2020 (UTC) EU Tabs I dont have any issue with moving the anime stuff to the EU tab eventually, but thats a discussion that needs to be had and everyone have a chance to say their piece on cause I dont think its ever been settled by the team, though the direction of travel over the years has been in that direction. I dont mind leaving the page as is to use as an example in the meantime. But as you say if we go with that idea, it isnt just the plot sections that need to be moved. Taking Rukia's page as an example, her Juhaku ability would need to move to the tab too. I assume censorship sections would move too cause theyre about what the anime did and probably some trivia points too, but they stick out unlike the personality section nuggets which could be hard to spot. All in all it works for me, once the kinks are ironed out. Anyway, probably better to have any discussions on the tab on the slightly abandoned forum thread for it so have it in one place where everyone can see it. 22:54, February 8, 2020 (UTC) Re: Katen Kyoukotsu manga pics Oh absolutely, though as fair warning Kubo didn't give them the usual sort of close-up shots that "new" characters get during their manga debut. Here ya go.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:46, February 11, 2020 (UTC)